


The Fantastic Four Has Arisen

by jaimeisawkward



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, also 1351 words holy wow, and I'm extremely happy w how it turned out, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeisawkward/pseuds/jaimeisawkward
Summary: Michael and Jeremy don't know how to feel about Rich, but Jake asks a favour of them.





	The Fantastic Four Has Arisen

**Author's Note:**

> (shoutout to the discord squad)

“Yo, tall ass! What’s up? How you been?” Rich said to Jeremy as he walked up behind him, slapping Jeremy on the back as he jumped about a mile into the air.

 

“Oh, uh, hey, Rich, I’ve been okay, how about you? A-and, do you still have to call me tall ass? I’m not even really all that tall.”

 

“You are like, three inches taller than me, so you’re tall. I don’t care. Anyway, whatcha doin’ today? You and Michael wanna hang at Pinkberry with me and Jake?” Rich leaned against the locker next to Jeremy’s as Jeremy continued to grab his stuff.

 

“U-uh, actually, Michael and I were gonna try to finish the level of Apocalypse of the Damned that we can’t get past. Maybe next week?” Jeremy said.

 

“Oh, okay, chill.” Rich pulled out his phone and checked the screen. “Oh, Jake’s waiting for me at the front of the school. I gotta go, don’t want to keep them waiting.” 

 

“Rich, could you tell them that my moms said it’s okay if they come over tomorrow for the science project?” Michael said as he walked up behind Jeremy and laid his hand on his shoulder, consequently startling Jeremy for the second time.

 

“Micha! Jesus Christ, stop doing that! I never hear you come up! Oh, stop laughing!” Jeremy lightly slapped the arm of Michael, who was too engulfed in giggles to fight back. Rich snickered and nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell them that. I should start heading up that way, see you guys tomorrow,” Rich turned on his heels towards the doors at the end of the hallway and waved over his shoulder as he walked away. 

 

Once Rich and Jake had met up at the front of the school and had started walking towards the student parking lot, where Rich’s old Chevy Malibu sat. As Jake piled in the driver’s seat and Rich plopped down next to them, Rich remembered what he needed to tell Jake.

 

“Oh, I was just talking to the homos and-” 

 

“Rich,  _ which homos? _ ” Jake interjected.

 

“Oh, sorry, I was talking with the  _ boyf riends _ (“okay, thank you,”) just now and Michael said that his moms were alright with you going over tomorrow for the science project.”

 

“Sweet! His moms are great, they’re so nice. I love them.” Jake smiled softly and Rich hummed in agreement.

 

“Speaking of Jeremy and Michael, have they always had a really obvious crush on each other? Or is that a recent development?” Rich asked as they fiddled with their seatbelts.

 

“No, yeah, their heart eyes have been blatantly obvious for a while. Chris and Jenna are trying to get them to realise that they both like each other, but it seems like neither of them can take a hint,” Jake glanced over at Rich momentarily, stopping to put their eyes on the road again. “I’m kind of surprised it took you this long to notice it, honestly.”

 

“I’d bring it up to them, but I don’t think either of them really like me. Jeremy’s, like, suuuper jumpy around me, and Michael seems like he doesn’t trust me much. It’s not that they’re being rude, I know they don’t mean it, I mean, they try to act kind. But they just kinda suck at it, y’know? It’s kinda really obvious that they’re not super comfortable around me.” Rich sighed.

 

“Do you want me to talk to them about it?” Jake asked.

 

“No, you-”

 

“Because dude, you’re my best friend, and I want you to get along with my other friends, especially if you want to be friends with them.”

 

“Jake, you really don’t have to do that. I can talk to them myse-” 

 

“Nope. It’s been decided. When I’m at Michael’s house tomorrow I’m gonna ask him to be more chill around you.”

 

“Ugh, fine. You’re so stubborn, why am I friends with you again?” Rich said.

 

“Mmhmm, I’m the stubborn one, sure.”

 

“Oh, shush. But thank you, I really do wanna be friends with them, and know why they act so iffy about me.” Rich said and clicked his seatbelt undone and opened the door (carefully, there was a really nice and shiny black car next to them, the owner of which parks like a  _ dick. _ ) The two of them climbed out of the car and starting heading towards the doors to Pinkberry, looking forward to a nice cup of ‘broyo,’ as they had dubbed it.

 

The next day, as Michael drove himself and Jake to his house, Jake cleared their throat.   
  
“So, I wanted to ask you something,” they said. “Well, i guess partly ask you and partly ask of you.”

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Michael said as he pulled into the spot in front of his house.

 

“So, I was talking with Rich, and I know that you and Jer are still a little on edge about him because of how he treated you guys, but he genuinely wants to be friends, and he feels bad about how shittily he treated you,” Michael nodded. “Shittily? Is shittily a word?”

 

“Um, I… don’t know if shittily is a word. It  _ sounds  _ like a word,” Michael said. “I think it's a word. If it isn’t, it’s a word now. Anyway, yeah, I’m sorry that Rich feels like that. It’s not that I don’t want to be friends with him, it's just that… God how do I word this, um, I’m-I’m, apprehensive, I guess? Like, not even because of myself, I’m not totally 100 percent because of Jer.”

 

“Yeah, okay. I understand that.” Jake replied.

 

“I think I can… I think  _ we _ can try to be friends with Rich. I’ll talk to Jeremy later,” Michael said. “In the meantime, we should probably start working on this project.” Michael and Jake smiled in tandem, then started on their project.

 

After Jake had gone home, Michael called Jeremy and asked him to come over. Once they were settled in Michael’s room with some Dr. Pepper and snacks, Michael started speaking. 

 

“So, when Jake was over, they talked to me about Rich. Apparently, Rich feels bad about what he did, and he wants to apologise, and he wants to be friends.” Jeremy looked utterly baffled. 

 

“I, uh, he, um, wait what? He- he wants to be friends?” Jeremy was really flustered and Michael found it  ~~ adorable  ~~ hilarious.   
  
“Yeah. According to Jake, he really is sorry about how he used to treat you, and they really want us to try to be friends with him, so that the four of us can get pinkberry sometime.” Jeremy nodded.   
  
“Okay, y-yeah, i can, i can do that.” Jeremy said, more to himself than to Michael.

  
  


**Michael:** Jeremy has agreed to befriend Rich. the fantastic four has arisen.

 

**Jake:** okay, first of all, that was nerdy. 

 

**Jake:** Second of all, YAY!!!

 

**Jake:** Pinkberry with Rich and your boyfriend after school tomorrow??

 

**Michael:** Jer isn’t my boyfriend, Jake. you know this.

 

**Jake:** mmhmm yeah sure his number is saved in your phone as JerBear♡ dont even try to talk 

 

**Michael:** OKAY,,, BUT HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND,,, 

 

**Jake:** ok but do u want him to be

 

**Michael:** sorry what was that ???   
  


**Jake:** do u 

 

**Jake:** want Jeremy

 

**Jake:** to be

 

**Jake:** your boyfriend

 

**Michael:** um??? I mean yeah hes really cute and the best and ive had a crush on him for like ever 

 

**Michael:** but he doesnt like me back so whatever

 

**Jake:** well about that...

 

**Michael:** ????

 

**Michael:** Jake what did u do

 

**Jake:** ive been talking to jeremy this whole time and he likes u back my guy (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Michael:** youre shitting me

 

**Jake:** i am not he said, and i quote, “OJMYGOD JAKE ADSHLGKHASD;GA WHAAAAAT HE LIKES ME OM NOT OAKY I HAVE LIKED HIM FOR SO LONG BUT I DIDNT THINK HE DID HOLY SHIT”

 

**Michael:** HOLY MOTHER OF CTHULHU WHAT THE FRICKITY FRACK

 

**Jake:** I KNOW RIGHT

 

**Jake:** THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS READING THAT I WAS DYING WITH LAUGHTER

 

**Jake:** now go talk to your boyfriend and tell him that the four of us are going to Pinkberry tomorrow


End file.
